Feltson - I have to tell her
by dracoinmyheartforever
Summary: Sometimes, people need their best friends to push them towards the right direction. Tom Felton could really use some of that. Feltson story.


"Tom? Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course, what is it?" Tom smiled at me.

"Do you love Emma Watson?"

He choked with wine and coughed. I patiently waited until he caught his breath. "What kind of stupid question is that?"

"I don´t know. I simply can´t stop thinking about it." I shrugged my shoulders, even though I was desperate to know.

"Bonnie, you know I love Jade," he said, avoiding my eyes.

"I do. But I also know you had terrible crush on Emma during all those years and I didn´t miss how you are avoiding each other."

"And that gave you an idea that I love her?" he smirked.

"If you have to ask, then yes," I snapped.

"I won´t listen to this," he stood up and walked towards the door.

"I see the way you´re looking at her!" I screamed and his hand froze above door handle. Tears started to form in my eyes. Tom has been my best friend for years and seeing him ruining his life like this hurt me. "I saw you at the interview with her the other night. Interviewer asked her, if she would want to kiss you and when she said no...The look on your face was unbearable."

He came closer to me, almost shaking with anger. "This is too stupid even for you," he hissed.

"For God´s sake, stop barking at me. I´m not the one you´re angry at," I wanted to continue, but he interrupted me.

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with you, so stay out of it," he shouted.

"Have you ever read comments from your fans? How they think you´re perfect for each other, how you should give it a shot? They even write fan fictions about you!"

"Fictions, there you go. It´s made up. It´s Jade I love."

"No, it´s not. Can´t you see that?"

"Come on, Ms. Know – It – All. Wow me with your knowledge about my personal life and feelings."

He came into the offensive part of argument. It would hurt me, but I knew Tom better than anyone. He argued with me, because he wanted to send me away, to bury this topic, which so desperately needed to come to life.

"Is that what you want? Fine, I´ll say it. You´re a complete coward, Tom Felton."

His anger weakened and just became confused for a moment. "What do you mean?"

I laughed. "You want to be with Emma. But you´re afraid, that people will think you did it only because of them. That you did it because of popularity. You´re afraid, that after years of denying you have feelings for her, people will now think of you as a hypocrite," I said softly.

He sat on the couch and put his head into his palms. I said next to him and touched his shoulder.

"Tommie, it´s perfectly understandable. But you have to stop listening to what people say. Live your life, be happy. That´s all I ask you for."

He was silent for a couple of minutes and I didn´t say anything more. I caressed his back to comfort him and let him to think about everything. Finally, he turned his face to me and smiled.

"You´re the best friend in the history of best friends," he said and hugged me.

"Tell me something I don´t know," I said my famous line and we both laughed.

"I´m sorry for yelling at you, Bonns. I love you," he mumbled to my shoulder.

"I love you, too, Tommie," I smiled.

He stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" I asked confused.

"Lock this place, when you´ll be leaving and give the key under the rug in front of the door."

"Of course, Tom, but where are you heading?"

He looked at me and his face lightened with the biggest smile of all. He ran out of the apartment and right before he shut the door, I heard him saying:

"I have to go and see Emma. I have to tell her that I love her."

* * *

**One of my reviewers kindly reminded me that this site is only for fictional characters or actors and so on and that I by myself cannot be part of any story. So this is the fixed version of my story, written from Bonnie Wright´s POV, in which they are best friends. I decided to go with Bonnie because...our names start with the same letter and she seems to be capable of making him come to the sense. Hope you like it. Thanks  
Betty xxx  
**


End file.
